1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to games of chance and more specifically it relates to a game apparatus for providing a game of chance that can be utilized at various events.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Games of chance have been in use for years. The games typically involve the selection of various numbered balls wherein the user selects a pattern prior to beginning the game. If the selected numbered balls equals the selected pattern of the player, a payout is paid to the player.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for providing a game of chance that can be utilized at various events. Some conventional games of chance are not completely random and often result in the odds in favor of the casino or house.
In these respects, the game apparatus according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a game of chance that can be utilized at various events.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of games now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a new game apparatus construction wherein the same can be utilized for providing a game of chance that can be utilized at various events.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new game apparatus that has many of the advantages of the games mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new game apparatus which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art games, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention generally comprises a platform, a plurality of support poles attached to the platform extending upwardly, and a length of track supported upon the support poles in a gradual decline for receiving a plurality of balls. The tracks is comprised of a plurality of corners and obstacles for providing a random selection of balls at the end of the length of track. The balls released from a start gate near the upper portion of the track. The balls randomly pass through the track until they are collected in a single line at the lower portion of the track in a random order. Players can select the first ball, the last ball, specific orders of balls and various other combinations to win a payout. Each of the balls are distinctly identified from one another.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and that will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of the description and should not be regarded as limiting.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a game apparatus that will overcome the shortcomings of the prior art devices.
A second object is to provide a game apparatus for providing a game of chance that can be utilized at various events.
Another object is to provide a game apparatus that is completely random.
An additional object is to provide a game apparatus that is enjoyable for players of all ages.
A further object is to provide a game apparatus that can be utilized at casinos, charities and various other events.
Another object is to provide a game apparatus that provides a random selection of balls.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become obvious to the reader and it is intended that these objects and advantages are within the scope of the present invention.
To the accomplishment of the above and related objects, this invention may be embodied in the form illustrated in the accompanying drawings, attention being called to the fact, however, that the drawings are illustrative only, and that changes may be made in the specific construction illustrated and described within the scope of the appended claims.